


Dick/Jason art by chongdianchatouren

by JasonToddOnLofter



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Batkids Age Reversal, Bottom Jason Todd, Female Dick Grayson, Female Jason Todd, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonToddOnLofter/pseuds/JasonToddOnLofter
Summary: This is a collection of art completed by the fan artist chongdianchatouren, who's themes mainly focus on cute and fluffy Dickjay.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 16
Kudos: 266





	1. Heart Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The art will be grouped according to theme under each chapter. Art will update regularly as well as the tags, if there is any additional warnings they will be issued in the beginning notes.  
> This artist accepts requests! So feel free to submit one in the comments if you wish to, we will translate all your requests for the artist and bring back her feedbacks if there is any.  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: Caption the pics. (10 points)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Chongdianchatouren](http://chachuandeduitangguanzi.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	2. Fem!Dick/Fem!Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: “Relax, my lipstick’s same color as your hood. No one’s gonna find out XD”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Chongdianchatouren](http://chachuandeduitangguanzi.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	3. no smoking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: “Jay-! No smoking!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find us on twitter: @ jasontoddonlof1. Thank you very much for your support!
> 
> The artist [Chongdianchatouren](http://chachuandeduitangguanzi.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	4. Happy birthday Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: Some Dick/Jason related doodles for these two months.
> 
> Happy birthday to the one and only Mr. Dick Grayson! 💗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Chongdianchatouren](http://chachuandeduitangguanzi.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	5. Reverse Robins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: Before the night patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Chongdianchatouren](http://chachuandeduitangguanzi.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	6. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: Get changed and go date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Chongdianchatouren](http://chachuandeduitangguanzi.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: Sisters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Chongdianchatouren](http://chachuandeduitangguanzi.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	8. dickjay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: Just cuddling. Just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Chongdianchatouren](http://chachuandeduitangguanzi.lofter.com/) is open for requests.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collective account with the artists' exclusive permission to post their work, you may find us on tumblr at [JasonToddonLofter](https://jasontoddonlofter.tumblr.com/)  
> All the works are explicitly authorized to this account so please do not post it anywhere else.


End file.
